


Путь истинной любви

by knock0ut



Series: Espressaroma [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vicbourne
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knock0ut/pseuds/knock0ut
Summary: Шесть месяцев спустя после свадьбы Виктория Ганновер и Уильям Лэм-Мельбурн - владельцы невероятно успешного бизнеса. Их роман также процветает. Но всё меняется. Путь истинной любви никогда не был устлан лепестками роз, и они скоро об этом узнают. А пока позволим им наслаждаться делами и удовольствиями.





	Путь истинной любви

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dechagny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Course of True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495902) by [dechagny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny). 



Распахнутые двери в _Espressaroma_ были подпёрты стульями.  
  
За усталым бормотанием клиентов слышалось низкое жужжание осциллирующих вентиляторов. Металлические лопасти медленно крутились, преуспевая только в перемещении горячего воздуха по помещению, создавая иллюзию кондиционирования. Вначале поток воздуха взъерошит волосы на голове одного из клиентов, затем плакат на стене, объясняющий разницу между латте и капучино, затрепещет, скручиваясь по краям.  
Чашка горячего кофе не подавалась в кафе уже долгое время. Даже гвоздики в привычном букетике мистера Хоррика понурили головки.  
Дэш прикорнул под одним из вентиляторов. Отчаявшись, он суетливо привставал только тогда, когда кто-либо проходил мимо него. К несчастью для обожающего людей пса, большинству народа было слишком жарко, они не удосуживались наклоняться ниже уровня стола. Пёсик заскулил и смирился с днём непрерывной дремоты.  
  
А маленький цветочный садик за магазинчиком цвёл и пах. Бархатцы мерцали всеми оттенками золотого, пионы нежно розовели, мягкие масляно-жёлтые нарциссы улавливали солнечный свет и сияли в его лучах, а королевский пурпурный цвет лаванды и её соблазнительный запах привлекали пчёл с бабочками. Ромашки росли в трещинках на земле, незабудки расцветали ярким синим на окне. Красные розы уже распускались; местный душистый горошек был практически персикового цвета. Над задней дверью ещё была висячая корзина, в которой помидоры начинали наливаться тяжестью своих лоз. Даже огромные горшки растений в дверях Espressaroma были полны фрезий, которые вот-вот должны были распуститься во всей красе.  
  
Пение Виктории доносилось отсюда через открытую заднюю дверь, пока она обрезала и поливала растения. Её улыбка становилась всё шире, когда вода с полива капала на пальцы ног через открытые носки её новых сандалий — что было явным нарушением гигиены труда, но это её совершенно не смущало. На мгновение она забыла, что клиенты находятся всего в нескольких шагах от неё и громко распевала, калеча песню с большим энтузиазмом.  
  
Даже Дэш поднял голову при звуке её голоса. Миссис Дженкинс и Нэнси Скерретт переглянулись и в один голос произнесли "сегодня он возвращается домой", прежде чем вздохнуть и вернуться за работу. Скерретт занялась букетами, а миссис Дженкинс — мешком с кофейными зёрнами.  
Две женщины нашли здесь пристанище месяца два назад, в апреле. Нэнси Скерретт была местной девушкой из Южного Лондона: молодой, обходительной с клиентами и острой на язык. Она обладала привычным лондонским шармом, который стал приятной отдушиной для некоторых клиентов, которые тушевались перед изысканными манерами и диалектами Виктории с Мельбурном. Скерретт была девушкой, которая предпочитала, чтобы её звали по фамилии вместо имени, и которая чувствовала себя как дома, разговаривая с клиентами, наслаждаясь сдвоенным магазинчиком и двойными обязанностями, которые прилагались к нему.  
  
Валлийский акцент миссис Дженкинс напомнил бы вам, что именно такой была правильная форма обращения к ней — профессиональная и уважительная. Женщина была здесь из необходимости — чтобы делать свою работу, получить оплату за труд, а затем вернуться домой. Подружиться с кем-то не было её приоритетом, и — Скерретт узнала об этом слишком быстро, когда она попыталась заговорить с ней о семье — требовавшей уважать её частную жизнь женщиной. Скрытная и грубоватая, миссис Дженкинс иногда ловила сплетни в перерывах, подслушивая любую беседу, притворяясь, что читает последний выпуск журнала _Heat_.  
  
Сегодня она слегка улыбнулась клиенту, который обратился к ней с просьбой о разговоре с менеджером. Она неохотно вышла на улицу в цветник, где Виктория на ступенчатой лестнице собирала помидоры.  
  
— Кое-кто из клиентов хотел бы переговорить с вами, мисс Виктория.  
  
Виктория взглянула на миссис Дженкинс сверху вниз с широкой улыбкой и протянула ей плетёную корзину, полную рубиновых фруктов.  
  
— Спасибо, миссис Дженкинс, будьте добры, скажите им, что я сейчас приду.  
  
— Да, мисс, — миссис Дженкинс сунула нос в корзину и зашагала обратно в магазин.  
  
Верная своему слову, Виктория шла за ней, пытаясь очистить ногти от почвы, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
  
— О, мистер Коннор! Как приятно вас снова видеть, — воскликнула она, увидев его из-за стойки. — Чем я могу помочь вам? Как ваша мама?  
  
— Как раз о ней я и хотел бы поговорить, — сказал ей он. — Через пару недель ей исполняется восемьдесят лет, и я решил хотел поинтересоваться — не организовываете ли вы частные праздники? Вы ведь знаете, как она обожает это место.  
  
— Мы раньше не занимались приватными вечеринками, — призналась Виктория. — Все же, оставьте мне свой номер телефона. Мой партнёр сегодня вернётся, мы всё обсудим и завтра вам перезвоним. Какого рода праздник вы хотите?  
  
Мистер Коннор повернулся на месте, чтобы достать бумагу и ручку из кармана пиджака, висящего на спинке, обнажив пятна пота под мышками.  
  
— Знаете, кофе с пирогами, мастер-класс по сбору цветов и букетов, ничего слишком обременительного для восьмидесятилетнего.  
  
— Звучит выполнимо, — ответила ему Виктория. — Спасибо за то, что зашли и подумали о нас для организации своего праздника. — Она положила протянутый ей листок бумаги в нагрудный карман.  
  
— С удовольствием, — заверил её Коннор. — С нетерпением жду Вашего ответа. Хорошего вам дня, передайте мистеру Мельбурну, что я надеюсь, что отпуск прошёл хорошо.  
  
Он ушёл походкой вразвалочку, посвистывая, продемонстрировав ещё одно пятно пота — на пояснице. Он помахал Виктории через окно и исчез за углом по дороге обратно на работу.  
  
Виктория занялась дроблением льда, её пальцы закоченели, а спина обливалась потом. Тем не менее, она напевала себе под нос, наблюдая уголком глаза за тем, как миссис Дженкинс протирала пустой стол. На другой стороне, в магазинчике, как заметила Виктория, Скерретт добавляла воды в вёдра с цветами, уже составленными в букеты. Виктория почувствовала, как её улыбка снова стала шире при воспоминании о полуразрушенном кафе, которое она купила год назад. Небо и земля — то помещение и теперешнее его состояние; c новым интерьером, отполированными полами, окнами и стенами, свободными от жевательной резинки и граффити… ну или, по крайней мере, когда-то свободными от жевательной резинки.  
  
— Эй! Убирайтесь, дурачьё! — крикнула миссис Дженкинс, грозя кулаком по направлению к группе пареньков, которые захихикали и убежали с места преступления. — Ну и наглые же сопляки, говорю те... — Миссис Дженкинс издала раздражённый вздох, когда оглядела пустые стаканы и тарелки за прилавком для мытья. — Как будто мне больше заняться нечем было…  
  
Клиенты зашевелились на своих местах — первый момент оживления за весь день, за исключением тех моментов, когда они подносили к губам свои стаканы с ледяными кофе или чаем. Виктория попросту рассмеялась и бросила заниматься измельчением льда.  
  
— Я позабочусь об этом, миссис Дженкинс, — сказала она, отыскав ведро под раковиной. Виктория повернула кран и разбавила водой средство для мытья окон. — Мне нравится работать снаружи, особенно когда сияет солнце. Не тратить же такую чудесную погоду, как сегодня, попусту?  
Она выволокла на улицу щётки и тряпки для мытья окон вместе с ведром, с плеском поставила его на землю. На летней жаре пролившаяся вода высохла практически сразу. Мальчишки постарались растянуть резинку и покрыть ею как можно большую площадь. Жвачка была ещё влажной и тёплой, пока Виктория снимала её, хотя некоторые куски ещё больше растянулись и оставили на стекле полосы. Как только девушка сняла резинку и выбросила её в ближайший мусорный бак, она начала мыть окна.  
  
— _Работа с девяти до пяти, вот это способ зарабатывать на жизнь_ , — весело пропела она, вытирая полоски жевательной резинки круговыми движениями. — _Едва сводя концы с концами, отдавать всё и не получать ничего взамен_!  
  
Виктория вытянулась и подпрыгнула, чтобы достать до самой высокой части стекла, полагая, что заодно сможет вымыть все окна. В прыжке она задела ведро ногой; оно опрокинулось и его содержимое растеклось по улице и по дороге. Девушка стояла на земле, тяжело вздыхая, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони, потом наклонилась вперёд, чтобы поднять его.  
  
Другая рука взялась за ручку, опередив её.  
  
— Нужна помощь? — спросил знакомый голос.  
  
Голова закрывала солнце, но Виктория могла видеть его черты сквозь сияние над головой. Добрые глаза выдали его, а тёмные волосы, серебрящиеся на висках, были приятным узнаваемым признаком. Он улыбался, мелкие морщинки собрались в уголках его рта. Чемодан стоял рядом с ним на тротуаре, и он придерживал его одной рукой.  
  
— М! — Виктория тут же обняла его, сжав так крепко, как только могла. Мельбурн рассмеялся её хватке и отпустил ведро с чемоданом, чтобы обнять её, прижав как можно ближе.  
  
— Я скучала по тебе, — пробормотала она ему в грудь, чувствуя, как сердце Мельбурна билось ей в ухо.  
  
— И я скучал по тебе, — он поцеловал её в макушку.  
  
Леди на высоких каблуках недовольно поцокала языком, поскольку ей пришлось обойти их.  
Виктория неохотно отпустила Мельбурна.  
  
— Как там твоя сестра и племянники? — спросила Виктория, вкатив его чемодан в магазин.  
Мельбурн проследовал за ней с пустым ведром.  
  
— Они в порядке. Всё хорошо. Сестра не может дождаться встречи с тобой... Должен сказать, что планы поменялись, и она решила появиться...  
Его прервали громким восклицанием.  
  
До того, как Виктория смогла развернуться и увидеть источник шума, она была обхвачена объятием столь ожесточённым, что чуть не упала. Мельбурн придержал её одной рукой.  
  
Женщина отошла, чтобы получше рассмотреть Викторию.  
  
— В жизни ты гораздо красивее, чем на фотографиях, — воскликнула она. — А какой причудливый магазин! Боже, Уильям, ты превзошёл себя!  
  
Мельбурн поднял брови и встал между двумя женщинами. Клиенты наблюдали за сценкой, но, похоже, их не особенно заинтересовало происходящее.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, — сказал Мельбурн, прокашлявшись, — она вдруг решила нанести незапланированный визит. Виктория, познакомься с моей сестрой Эмили. Эмили, познакомься с моей девушкой и деловым партнёром — Викторией.  
  
— Наслышана! — возбуждённо произнесла Эмили, снова обнимая Викторию. — Уилл мне все уши прожужжал, говоря о тебе.  
  
Виктория заметила, как Мельбурн осторожно подтолкнул сестру локтем, когда она посмотрела ей через плечо. У Эмили были такие же тёмные волосы и глаза, как у её брата, но её подбородок и лоб были более мягкими. Её нос был более округлым, чем острый профиль брата, она была изящной, в то время как Мельбурн был тяжеловат. Эмили была моложе и живее, но с чертами, заметными и в самом Мельбурне; они были похожи внешне, но личности выдавали их с головой, как две стороны одной и той же монеты.  
  
— Надеюсь, что не создаю никаких неудобств, появляясь на пороге настолько внезапно, — искренне произнесла Эмили. — Я так давно мечтала о встрече с тобой, и я так рада тому, что смылась от Питера на какое-то время. Моего мужа, — заметив замешательство на лице Виктории, пояснила она.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — заявила Виктория. — Для меня большая честь, что вы так хотели со мной познакомиться.  
  
Мельбурн извиняюще улыбнулся Виктории и клюнул её в щеку, прежде чем повернуться к сестре.  
  
— Пойдём, Эм, можешь пожить в моей старой квартире. Но тебе придётся извинить меня за беспорядок, — сказал он и провёл её через магазин, вверх по деревянной лестнице.  
  
Позади Виктории раздался шёпот миссис Дженкинс. Когда хозяйка повернулась в её сторону, миссис Дженкинс замолчала и сделала шаг в сторону от Скерретт. Она встала прямо, склонив голову, в то время как Скерретт успокаивающе улыбнулась Виктории.  
  
— Скерретт, не могли бы вы сделать Эмили и М по кружке кофе со льдом? — спросила Виктория. — Миссис Дженкинс, будьте добры, не могли бы вы закончить с окнами? Мне нужно, чтобы наша гостья чувствовала себя как дома, — Виктория вручила миссис Дженкинс тряпку для протирки окон и прошла мимо неё в старую квартиру М, оставив нахмурившуюся миссис Дженкинс с жёлтым ведром у ног.  
  
Виктория уже с лестницы услышала голос Эмили, лёгкий и радостный. Она говорила о квартире, рассказывая брату, что ему следует чаще убираться, спрашивая, не превратил ли он в хлев и жилище Виктории; в общем, добродушно подкалывая его, как могут делать только братья и сёстры. Виктория не смогла удержаться и тихонько прыснула себе под нос, слушая их разговор, положив ладонь на дверную ручку.  
  
Изображение материализовалось в голове Виктории. Фридрих тянул за косички Феодоры — недостаточно сильно для причинения боли, но достаточно для дискомфорта. Виктория вспомнила, какие у Феодоры были красивые волосы, длинные и тёмные, похожие на её собственные, они были густыми и нуждались в тщательном причёсывании. Феодора в отместку попыталась шлёпнуть Фридриха, а он продолжал тянуть, пока сестра обзывала его разными словами: вонючка, задавала, сопливый пузырь. В конце концов няня Лецен вынуждена была растащить их и заставить извиниться друг перед другом, прежде чем они тихонько ускользнули, стараясь не обернуться и не рассмеяться.  
  
— Вы никогда не станете вести себя как ваши брат и сестра, правда, Дрина? спросила Лецен Викторию по-немецки, поднимая её с коленок. В ответ та только пожевала воротничок блузки Лецен.  
  
Воспоминание заставило Викторию задрожать от ностальгии, она даже не поняла, как смогла вспомнить эпизод из раннего детства, не слишком ли давно это было? Ей казалось, что это всего лишь ложное воспоминание, воссозданное из снов и разговоров. Тем не менее, Виктория могла видеть пухлые щёчки её брата и щель в зубах, когда он смеялся. Она слышала, как детские оскорбления её сестры разносились по комнате. Она даже вспомнила тяжёлый цветочный аромат духов Лецен и мыльный лавандовый вкус её воротника.  
  
Виктория отскочила, когда дверь вдруг распахнулась.  
  
— Пришла помочь тебе распаковаться, — объяснила она Эмили. — Внизу тебе приготовили попить... Я могу принести кружку сюда, если хочешь…  
Младшая Лэм-Мельбурн рассмеялась.  
  
— Как хорошо! Хотя, я бы скорее предпочла спуститься вниз к остальным... магазин такой красивый.  
  
— Спасибо... Мы с Уильямом очень гордимся им, — сказала Виктория, спускаясь вместе с гостьей вниз по лестнице. Она слышала шаги Мельбурна, следовавшего за ними. — Это был труд любви.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — воскликнула Эмили, улыбаясь, как будто бы знала что-то такое, о чём Виктория не догадывалась.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться с вами, мисс Эмили, — сказал Скерретт, когда они вошли в зал. Она сунула ледяной мокко в руки Эмили и передала Мельбурну его кружку гораздо более мягким образом.  
  
Мельбурн представил Скерретт и миссис Дженкинс. Скерретт, естественно, стремилась подружиться с Эмили, чего нельзя было сказать о миссис Дженкинс, хотя Эмили этого не заметила, — ну, или сделала вид, что не заметила. Она потянула Скерретт за руку, заставив ту сесть за стол у двери и заговорила с ней; попыталась Эмили втянуть в беседу и миссис Дженкинс, продолжавшую мыть окна с хмурым видом.  
  
Когда Эмили отвлеклась на двух женщин, Виктории наконец удалось поговорить с Мельбурном о делах. Новая идея, вечеринка для матери мистера Коннора, ему понравилась. Новая перспектива, новая задача.  
  
— Если все пойдёт хорошо, это может стать для нас новым источником дохода, — сказала Виктория, вставая на цыпочки и обняв его за плечи. — Не говоря уже о том, что может быть очень весело... Ну так что, мне пойти и позвонить мистеру Коннору с хорошими новостями?  
  
— Да, давай, — он засмеялся и быстро поцеловал Викторию, прежде чем она смогла выскользнуть из его объятий, чтобы добраться до телефона.  
  
— О, совсем забыла, Альберт и Флора скоро заедут поздороваться. Не мог бы ты убедиться, что Эмили не насядет на Флору с таким же энтузиазмом? — осведомилась Виктория, внося номер с бумажки в память телефона. Услышав гудки, она смяла бумагу и бросила её в мусорную корзину. Та отскочила от края ящика и упала на пол.  
  
Они явились к закрытию. Скерретт и миссис Дженкинс как раз собирались уходить, Альберт и Флора столкнулись с ними в дверях. Альберт первым заметил Эмили, его плечи напряглись, затем он заметил семейное сходство между ней и Мельбурном и расслабился, сделав глубокий вдох и выпрямив спину.  
  
Альберт не любил встречаться с незнакомцами, сколько Виктория его помнила. Однако она не могла не заметить, насколько он вырос в себе, как его доверие к людям и социальные навыки расцвели в годы, прошедшие в разных странах, она всё это пропустила и продолжала судить по прошлому, когда он снова вошёл в её жизнь. Альберт всегда прятался за спиной своего брата и позволял Эрнсту взять на себя инициативу в общении, пока сам сбегал на свежей воздух для восстановления контроля над собой. Почти мгновенное расслабление Альберта при встрече с Эмили было победой.  
Глаза с синяками под ними сияли. Он придержал дверь для Флоры, которая шла за ним. Её слишком большое платье плохо скрывало растущий животик, а естественное свечение кожи освещало её усталое лицо. Она обмахивала свои загорелые щеки и нос ручным веером кремового цвета с орнаментом — одним из сувениров с их позднего итальянского медового месяца. Одной из проблем с зимними свадьбами была плохая погода для свадебного путешествия.  
  
— Дорогая кузина, — произнёс Альберт с улыбкой. Его усы недавно подровняли — Виктория наблюдала, как он дёргает носом, стараясь унять зуд. — Как дела? — он обнял Викторию, а затем поздоровался с Мельбурном с такой же радостью и похлопыванием по спине.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — заверила его Виктория. Она сделала холодный кофе для Альберта и заварила чаю без кофеина для Флоры. — Как там Венеция? Я слышала, что в это время года она великолепна.  
  
Флора отпила из стакана, протянутого Викторией, и удовлетворённо улыбнулась.  
— Там так красиво, — согласилась она. — Жарко, но не слишком. Просто замечательно, что хорошая погода вернулась сюда вместе с нами.  
  
— Мы бы очень хотели увидеть фотографии, — сказал им Мельбурн. — Да, познакомьтесь с моей сестрой Эмили. Она поживёт у нас с Викторией какое-то время.  
  
Альберт взял руку Эмили, поцеловал её и представился.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — искренне сказал он. Он отступил, чтобы представить Флору. — Это моя жена, Флора.  
  
В глазах Эмили появилось волнение, когда она мягко обняла Флору. Когда она отстранилась, её глаза уже смотрели на животик Флоры с немым вопросом в них, готовым сорваться с уст, но Флора опередила её.  
  
— Прежде чем вы спросите, да, спасибо, мы очень счастливы. Пять месяцев, это наш первый, это мальчик, и нет, у нас пока нет для него имени, — сказала она Эмили, прикрыв глаза на мгновение, дабы не увидеть реакции собеседницы. — Простите, я не хотела грубить. Просто в последнее время было много вопросов.  
  
Эмили слегка кивнула.  
— Понимаю, поверь мне. Мой первенец тоже был мальчиком... Как по мне, Джордж слишком быстро растёт, но потом я вспоминаю, что с детьми так всегда и бывает.  
  
После продолжительного обмена любезностями пятёрка переместилась в квартиру Виктории и Мельбурна. Повсюду лежали вещи как Виктории, так и Мельбурна, ни у одного из них не было своего пространства. Картины Виктории гордо висели на стенах, подушки на диване были взбиты, а ковёр на дощатом полу был очищен от пыли. На книжной полке были разбросаны как попало книги и газеты Мельбурна, лосьон и бритва стояли в ванной на раковине, а его деревянный глобус украшал журнальный столик в центре гостиной.  
  
Глаза Флоры радостно сверкнули, когда она почувствовала прохладу, проникающую сквозь широко распахнутые окна, и уселась на ближайшее к окну место. Она извлекла из сумочки маленький конверт с фотографиями и передала их Альберту, чтобы поделиться с остальными. Она молча слушала рассказы о медовом месяце: об обедах у каналов, о танцах под волшебными огнями, о поездках на гондоле, о посещении базилики и площади Сан-Марко.  
  
Вскоре обмен фотографиями перешёл в рассказы об отпусках и о медовом месяце Мельбурна в Каире с Каролиной. Это давно стало шуткой — Каир с Каро. Шутка родилась, когда Каролина, перебрав алкоголя из аэропортового магазина, лёжа на кровати в гостинице смеялась так, что её лицо стало красным как помидор. Мельбурн пародировал её с разной степенью успеха, часто придумывая новую игру слов, чтобы заставить её смеяться ещё больше. Он с любовью вспоминал, как Каролина начинала громко и ненатурально храпеть всякий раз, когда Мельбурн слишком глубоко вникал в путеводители по истории города.  
  
Даже Виктория улыбалась воспоминаниям, прислонившись к Мельбурну и держа его, обняв её за талию. Она поцеловала его плечо, хотя и могла видеть краем глаза, как Эмили кусает губу.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, Эмили, я знаю, что Каро тебе не нравилась, но поездка в Каир была такой прекрасной, — твёрдо сказал Мельбурн. — Думаю, что я как-нибудь захочу вернуться.  
  
— Думаю, мне бы тоже хотелось туда съездить, — сказала ему Виктория. На этот раз она поцеловала его в щеку, и он улыбнулся в ответ. — А ваш медовый месяц, Эмили? Куда вы с Питером поехали?  
  
— Ст. Мориц в Швейцарии, — вздохнула Эмили. — Не классическое место для медового месяца, хотя так и было задумано. Но боюсь, что я провела больше времени в спа-салоне отеля, чем с Питером, — рассмеялась она. — Не поймите меня неправильно, конечно, я очень люблю его, но у нас разные представления о хорошем времяпровождении. Это было замечательное время, мы побыли вдвоём, да и наш Джордж родился вскоре, — добавила она.  
  
— Я чувствую, что я в компании единственная, кто не была замужем, — в шутку сказала Виктория.  
  
Эмили снова невероятно оживилась и наклонилась, чтобы толкнуть брата локтем.  
  
— Уильям! Когда ты наконец сделаешь Викторию честной женщиной?  
  
Альберт и Флора засмеялись, а Мельбурн в ответ подтолкнул сестру в спину, и его губы растянулись в застенчивой улыбке.  
  
— Ну хватит.  
  
Эмили кивнула, внезапно став серьёзной.  
  
— Конечно, извини, Уилл, — она сделала паузу. — Виктория, когда ты сделаешь моего брата честным мужчиной? — захихикала она.  
  
— О, я думаю, что ещё слишком рано говорить об этом, — сказала Виктория, небрежно махнув рукой, когда Флора попыталась указать на то, что она и Альберт поженились быстро. — А для нас это слишком рано. Не спорю, приятно, когда вы с друзьями на одной стадии, но мы с M очень счастливы с тем, что у нас есть, — Виктория улыбнулась ему и позволила ему поцеловать себя в лоб в знак согласия.  
  
Группка разошлась через час или около того. Альберт и Флора, понятное дело, выдохлись, а Эмили подумала, что лучше всего позволить брату побыть наедине с Викторией. По дороге к двери она поцеловала Викторию в щеку и щёлкнула брата в ухо, увернулась и сбежала вниз по лестнице прежде, чем у него был шанс отплатить той же монетой.  
  
Внезапное отсутствие шума отразилось на лице Виктории блаженством, которое нельзя было игнорировать. Мельбурн закрыл входную дверь с блеском в глазах, и повернулся к Виктории, пара купалась в тишине.  
  
— Эмили прекрасна, — тихо произнесла Виктория. — Будет так приятно, если она останется на какое-то время.  
  
Мельбурн быстро кивнул и взглянул на неё глазами, полными желания. Он облизнул нижнюю губу.  
  
— Уверен, что мы можем поговорить о ней позже. Я скучал по тебе и хочу уделить тебе всё внимание.  
  
Румянец окрасил щеки Виктории, и она подошла поближе, чувствуя, что искры, пробежавшие между ними, притягивают их, как будто они смотрят друг на друга в первый раз.  
  
— Да неужели? И что же ты планируешь предпринять?  
  
Она едва закончила фразу, когда Мельбурн притянул её к себе за талию и крепко поцеловал, запустив пальцы левой руки в её волосы. Пальцы вскоре запутались в волосах, и он осторожно вынул их из копны Виктории, пока она не издала тихий стон ему в губы и подалась бёдрами вперёд.  
Его сердце громко забилось в груди, когда он почувствовал, что пальцы Виктории скользят между ними и давят на его брюки, пока она пыталась расстегнуть ремень. Она боролась с застёжкой и бормотала себе под нос, не желая оставлять ни дюйма пространства между ними и скорее избавиться от ненавистного предмета одежды.  
  
Мельбурн вместо этого поднял её с пола, прижавшись к её губам, она же обвила ноги вокруг его талии. Он понёс её к дивану и сбросил подушки со своих мест, уронив на него Викторию, её волосы спадали на её лицо и плечи.  
  
Они улыбнулись друг другу, когда он расстегнул свой ремень.  



End file.
